Reply '90
by mei tomatcherry23
Summary: Ini hanya kisahku. Masalalu yang berbaur menjadi satu di dalam ingatanku. Masalalu yang telah berubah menjadi kenangan. Tak akan pernah kulupakan. Tersimpan di dasar hatiku. Hanya Milikku. Dan juga miliknya/Reply '90


hallo! aku kembali lagi dengan fict baru. Maaf untuk fict sebelumnya aku belum bisa lanjutin :(

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Reply '90

Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha.

Rate T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Don't Like Don't Read!

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel, namun dengan jalan cerita yang aku rubah dan tokoh berbeda.

jika ada kesamaan, mungkin itu karena hanya kebetulan.

kritik dan saran diperlukan, tapi yang membangun ya...

Happy Reading!

* * *

1\. Sepintas Kenangan Biru

Tokyo, 2016.

Salju di awal bulan desember. Aku dan kalian tahu. Desember selalu identik dengan suhu dingin dan butiran putih yang berjatuhan. Atau dedaunan maple yang memilih berpisah dari rantingnya? Atau butiran putih yang di selingi dengan liquid bening yang berjatuhan dari langit. Sebagian orang memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah di depan perapian, di temani secangkir coklat panas yang menghangatkan tubuh. Atau sebagaian lainnya memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling menyusuri setapak yang meinggalkan jejak dengan mantel tebal menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Atau ada juga yang memilih berkelana di sepanjang Toserba untuk membeli keperluan pertengahan bulan mereka, kau tahu kan maksudku? Ya. Menyiapkan segala hal untuk menyambut natal. Aku dan kalian tahu, tak ada yang istimewa dari itu semua. Itu semua adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di bulan penutup tahun. Klise.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya jika yang aku sebutkan itu tak ada yang istimewa, lantas apa yang aku lakukan saat ini?

Aku? Jika kalian lihat Aku adalah sebagian dari orang-orang yang melakukan hal yang tak istimewa itu juga. Mungkin ini terdengar lucu bagi kalian. Ya aku mengakui itu. Namun, aku tahu dan kalian tidak tahu. Atau mungkin sebentar lagi kalian akan mengetahuinnya.

Aku Termenung di depan perapian di temani secangkir coklat panas berselimutkan selimut tebal pemberian _Kaa-san_ tahun lalu. Duduk di atas kursi goyang lusuh di temani oleh alunan musik _jazz_ kegemaran _Tou-san._ Tak ada yang istimewa kan? Aku tahu itu.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat ku merasa istimewa, karena aku yakin banyak orang di muka bumi ini yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku lakukan saat ini. Yang membuatku merasa itu istimewa adalah apa yang ada di genggaman tangan kanan ku. Sebuah foto lusuh yang aku ambil bersama teman sekolah ku sehari sebelum penggumuman kelulusan sekolah. Hanya foto biasa. Foto yang di penuhi oleh kumpulan anak remaja yang tesenyum ke arah kamera jadul seolah dunia ada di genggaman tangan mereka. Aku tersenyum tulus melihatnya, hatiku seolah menghangat hanya dengan melihat foto itu. Namun senyuman tulus itu perlahan hilang digantikan oleh senyum yang penuh dengan kepedihan. Hatiku mendadakan merasakan sakit. Ketika poros mataku tanpa sengaja melihat pigur remaja laki-laki yang bediri di barisan paling pinggir dengan senyum tipisnya.

Tanpa kusadari kepingan memori yang sengaja ku simpan di dasar hatiku bersama kepingan memori lainnya menyeruak naik ke permukan. Membuat ku bisa melihat seperti putaran film yang di putar kembali secara acak.

Aku menutup kedua mataku, berusaha menginggat kembali memori yang sengaja ku simpan. Tak ingin ku lupakan. Ketika memori yang telah berubah menjadi kenangan itu berputar di otak ku membuaku merasakan rindu. Rindu padanya. Rindu pada masa-masa itu. Membuatku merasa kenangan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Bukan berberapa tahun yang lalu.

. . .

Masih jelas di ingatanku ketika hari itu. Satu hari sebelum bulan Desember berakhir. Satu hari sebelum tahun 1989 berganti menjadi tahun 1990, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak Tokyo yang pada saat itu masih sangat sepi dengan salah satu tanganku yang memegang topi rajut berwarna biru agar tak terjatuh dari atas kepalaku. Aku berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, karena saat itu jalanan yang kulewati sedikit licin. Mantel biru yang kugunakan sedikit basah oleh tetesan salju. Tak ku hiraukan. Aku tetap berjalan, hingga aku sampai di sebuah taman yang saat itu hanya di tumbuhi oleh pohon Sakura di beberapa sudut.

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya berdiri menatap kearah pohon Sakura sambil sesekali menatap ke arah langit biru yang cerah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru taman itu, hingga aku menemukan satu-satunya bangku taman yang ada di sana, tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh paling besar di taman itu. Aku melangkah menuju kearah bangku taman itu. Duduk di sana sambil memakan _cookies_ yang aku bawa dari rumah. Entah berapa lama ku habiskan dengan hanya memakan _cookies_ sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Apa yang sebenarnya ku lakukan? Aku sendiri tak tahu.

Ku tutup kedua mataku. Hanya aku di taman itu di temani kesunyian. Hembusan angin sedikit menerbangkan rambutku yang tidak tertutupi oleh topi rajut. Dapat kurasakan tetesan salju yang mengenai tangan telanjangku. Suara burung terdengar bersaut-sautan mengalun indah di kedua telingaku. Tenang dan damai. Aku menyukainya.

Namun, ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika aku merasakan ada orang lain yang duduk tepat di samping ku. Aku membuka kedua bola mataku menatap ke arah samping kananku. Di sana aku melihatnya, untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang remaja laki-laki seusia denganku duduk sambil menatap ke arah kedua tanganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lihat, sampai beberapa menit kemudian tangan kanannya menyodorkan sarung tangan berwarna biru ke arahku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Untukmu."

"Untukku?" aku mengulang perkataannya dengan petanyaan untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Ini untukmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku sedikit heran dengan sikapnya saat itu. Tiba-tiba datang ingin memberikan sarung tangan yang entah itu takdir atau hanya kebetulan yang juga berwarna biru seperti topi rajut dan mantel yang ku kenakan kepadaku. Sedikit tersenyum dengan tidak mengurangi kesopanan ku tolak pemberiannya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan sarung tangan itu,"

Ucapku sambil mlirik ke arah tubuhnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh mantel yang menurutku tidak cukup tebal itu.

"Tidak, kau lebih membutuhkannya. Lagipula sarung tangan ini ingin kau yang mengenakannya."

Jawabannya membuatku bertambah bingung, apa maksudnya?

Mengerti akan kebingunganku laki-laki itu kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, "Tadi ketika aku tidak sengaja berjalan melewati taman ini, aku melihatmu duduk berdua,"

"Duduk berdua?" tanyaku memotong perkataannya. Apa laki-laki ini tidak bisa melihat? Aku jelas-jelas duduk sendiri di sini.

"Iya, duduk berdua bersama bayanganmu."

Mendengar jawabannya mebuatku ingin tertawa namun ku tahan, berusaha terlihat bahwa apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak lucu buatku. "Lalu?" tanya ku bermaksud agar dia melanjutkan pekataannya.

"Lalu sarung tangan itu berkata kepadaku, bawa aku ke gadis itu, aku ingin ia memakaiku." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan sarung tangan itu di atas kedua tanganku.

"Lagipula sarung tangan itu cocok untukmu, gadis berwana biru."

Ia belalu bersama hembusan angin yang menerbangkan ujung mantelnya. Meninggalkanku kembali bersama kesunyian yang tak lagi terasa damai. Kesunyian yang terasa berbeda buatku. Entahlah.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mebuat hatiku menghangat, apa karena sarung tangan biru yang kukenakan setelah kepergiannya? Atau dirinya yang entah siapa behasil membuat hatiku menghangat dengan perlakuan tak terdugannya? Aku tak tahu pasti. Yang aku tahu, aku tersenyum memandang kedua sarung tangan biru yang melekat dengan pas di kedua tanganku.

Apakah ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan?

Aku tak tahu. Namun yang aku tahu, semenjak hari itu dibawah pohon Sakura yang berselimutkan butiran putih. Di atas rumput hijau yang bershiaskan putih. Di atas bangku taman kayu bercat coklat. Di bawah langit biu yang cerah. Di temani hembusan angin dingin yang tak lagi dingin untukku. Dan di temani kicauan burung yang berterbangan bebas mengitari cakrawala. Ya. Semenjak hari itu aku menyukai warna biru. Warna yang menginggatkanku aka dirinya. Si sosok mistirius berwarna biru.

. . .

Aku membuka kudua mataku. Setitik air mata tejatuh melalui sudut mataku. Mengapa aku mengangis? Apakah karena rasa rindu yang membelenguku? Atau karena rasa rindu ingin kembali ke masa itu? Atau karena aku rindu akan sosoknya?

Entahlah. Aku tak ingin berkata bahwa aku meindukannya. Aku tak ingin berkata bahwa melihat warna biru membuatku kembali teringat akan sosoknya. Aku tak ingin berkata bahwa setiap menginggatnya membuatku rindu di tengah kesunyian.

Meskipun tak ingin, aku tetap berkata bahwa…

Aku merindukannya.

Aku merindukannya di setiap helaan napas.

Aku merindukan awal pertemuan kita.

Aku merindukan sosok pemberi sarung tangan berwarna biru.

keep or delete?

Review please ^^


End file.
